


Always Come Back To Me

by prettypaladinss



Series: our home [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Caretaking, Dissociation, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they're soft boys who know how to take care of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypaladinss/pseuds/prettypaladinss
Summary: Lance helps Keith through dissociation. On another day, Keith helps Lance through a panic attack.





	1. Push Back

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Finals are coming but they can never prevent me from writing klance. These two pieces are really soft, and I hope they make you feel better if you're having a rough time.

Lance walked through the door of his home, humming to himself. All his swim lessons had gone well today; one of the kids even hugged him before leaving. 

He was making his way over to the living room, intending to watch some TV before getting started on dinner, when he noticed a head of black hair peeking out from the back of the couch. 

“Oh! Hi babe! You’re home early,” he said. 

As soon as Lance came around to the front of the couch, he noticed Keith’s blank expression and slumped posture. His eyebrows furrowed with concern. He knew what to do. 

“Can I touch you?” he asked. 

Keith took a moment to respond, but he nodded. Lance sat on the couch next to him, taking hold of his arm and feathering a few kisses along his neck. Then he nuzzled into his shoulder. He felt Keith lean back against him, just slightly, and he smiled. 

After a few minutes, Lance sat up and grabbed a blanket from the arm of the couch. He draped it across Keith’s lap, then grabbed a pillow to put on his own lap. 

“Do you wanna lay down?” he asked. 

Keith nodded. Lance helped him lay down and rest his head on the pillow, lifting his legs onto the couch. He adjusted the blanket so it covered Keith’s legs and looked down at his face. Keith was staring at him, but there was still that distance in his eyes. Lance brushed his hair away from his face. 

As he combed his fingers through his hair, he started to sing softly. 

_“¿Cómo fue? No sé decirte cómo fue…”_

“¿Cómo Fue?” by Benny Moré was one of Lance’s favorite songs. His abuela told him his abuelo used to sing it to her back when they were dating. Its lyrics were so genuine and romantic. And Keith really liked it too. When he felt alright, it was almost guaranteed to make him melt. Right now, Lance hoped it would help him return to reality. 

_”No sé explicarme qué pasó, pero de ti me enamoré. Fue una luz, que iluminó todo mi ser…”_

Lance’s fingers scratched Keith’s scalp as he ran them through his dark hair.

_“Fueron tus ojos o tu boca. Fueron tus manos o tu voz…”_

He smiled at him as he continued singing. He dedicated each word to him, his one true love whom he cared for more than anything in the world. He’d do anything to make him feel better. 

Lance closed his eyes as he came to the last line. 

_“No sé explicarme qué pasó, pero de ti me enamoré.”_

He looked down at Keith again and noticed the warmth in his purple eyes, the recognition. Keith leaned up and caught his cheek in his hand, kissing him. Lance smiled against his lips, cupping his cheek as well. 

After a moment, Keith pulled back. “Thank you,” he said.

Lance smiled warmly, relief filling his lungs. “No problem, amor.” 

Keith laid back down and reached for his hand. “Nothing happened. I just started feeling it at work so I asked if I could head home. Ernesto was nice and said he could take my last flight.”

“That’s good. We’ll be sure to get him a nice Christmas present.” 

Keith chuckled. “Yeah.” 

Lance smiled at him, then glanced at the clock they kept on the wall next to the TV. “Do you wanna help me with dinner? It’s almost five.”

“Sure,” Keith said. 

He sat up, allowing Lance to set the pillow aside and stand up. He helped Keith up and led him to the kitchen. 

Once they were there, Lance let go of Keith’s hand to open the fridge and start grabbing ingredients. 

“I was gonna make chicken, beans, and cilantro rice. Can you put a pan on the stove?” he said. 

“Yeah,” Keith replied.

He crouched down to pull a pan out of the cabinet and set it on the stove. After that, he turned back to Lance for more instructions. He smiled. Lance was humming to himself and swaying his hips as he chopped up some vegetables. The only thing that Keith could think about as he stared at Lance’s back was that he was in love, so in love. 

Keith walked over to him and hugged him tightly from behind. Lance chuckled and cradled Keith’s head with one of his hands. He turned his head to the side and kissed Keith’s temple. 

“Love you,” he said. 

“Love you too,” Keith mumbled. 

Lance tilted Keith’s head up and pressed their lips together. He was so indescribably happy to feel him push back.


	2. Squeeze Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second part! I was so happy to get such positive feedback on the first. I hope you enjoy this one just as much!

Keith walked into his home after work and found Lance in the kitchen. Lance didn’t run to greet him, but that wasn’t too unusual. Sometimes he just had a more quiet day. 

“Hi babe,” Keith said. 

He went up to him and kissed him on the cheek. Lance turned his head and gave him a small smile. Oh no. Keith knew him by now, and he could tell the barely-there curve of his lips wasn’t genuine. 

He put his arm around him. “Is everything okay?” 

Lance wouldn’t look at him. His body was stiff, hands gripping the counter. 

“A kid…” he started. “Almost drowned in my class today.”

His voice was weak and strained. Keith rubbed up and down his back, not interrupting. 

“He...he was diving to get a toy at the bottom of the pool. It’s a game we play. And he wasn’t coming back up. His mom was watching so she started screaming at me. I dove down to get him.”

Suddenly, he sobbed and turned, burying his face in Keith’s shoulder. “He...he could’ve died, Keith!” 

He started to cry, clinging onto Keith and trembling. Keith wrapped his arms around him and reminded himself of what to do. 

“Okay, we’re going to the couch,” he said steadily. He knew Lance’s legs went shaky during his panic attacks and that it was better for him to sit down, even if Lance couldn’t recognize it himself. 

Keith held onto Lance and lead him out of the kitchen, grabbing a tissue box from the counter on the way. Lance was sobbing and gasping for breath, but he put one foot in front of the other and followed him. 

Once they were seated, a new wave of sobs overcame Lance and he leaned against Keith. Keith put his arm around him and rubbed circles into his shoulder. 

“I-I shouldn’t be a swim teacher,” Lance said shakily. “I p-panicked when he was down there. I barely saved him.”

“But you saved him,” Keith said.

Lance sucked in a breath and looked at him reluctantly. Keith stared right in his eyes. 

“You saved him, and even if you couldn’t, there are lifeguards at the pool. That’s what they’re there for.” He gave him a gentle smile. “It would’ve been okay, Lance. And this is the only time it’s happened. All the other times, everything was fine. The kids love you!”

Lance sobbed once and looked down at his lap. He was still making little noises and curling his hands into fists, but he had quieted down for the most part. Keith grabbed a tissue and wiped away some of his tears. Lance took it after and used it to blow his nose. 

“Let’s try breathing, yeah?” Keith suggested. 

Lance nodded. 

“Okay, in…” Keith breathed in through his nose, counting to four. Lance did the same, though shakily. 

“And out.” 

They both let out their breath. Lance didn’t quite make it to the eight count because a sob punched the rest of his breath out of his lungs, but that was okay, as Keith had reminded him so many times before. 

“Again. In…” 

As they took another breath together, Keith reached over and squeezed Lance’s hand. Lance squeezed back, the gesture so much more comforting than clenching his own hand into a fist. 

After a third breath, Lance collapsed against Keith, curling into his chest. Keith petted his hair and looked down at him with soft eyes. 

“It’s okay, Lance,” he said. 

Lance hummed and closed his eyes, breathing returning to normal and heart rate slowing. Keith knew how tired he could get after his attacks, so he stayed there and held him. 

After a few minutes, Lance sat up and looked at him. Keith was relieved to find that some of his usual vibrancy had returned to his eyes, despite the fact that they were red and swollen. 

“You’re so good to me,” Lance said.

Keith reached over to cup his cheek. “I _want_ to be good to you.” 

Lance reached up to hold his wrist, returning the soft look. When he leaned in for a kiss, Keith was more than happy to meet him in the middle. They kept it short and sweet.

When they pulled away, Keith tucked a lock of hair behind Lance’s ear. “Why don’t we order takeout? We’ll have a nice night in.”

Lance smiled. “That sounds good.”

“You okay with Thai?”

“Yeah. Can we get Pad See Ew?”

“Yeah! And the rest of our usual’s. I’ll be right back; I have to grab my phone.”

Keith stood up and kissed the top of Lance’s head before walking back into the kitchen. Lance turned and watched him leave, smiling softly as he thought about how lucky he was. Even though he never liked being left alone during or after his attacks, his trust in Keith eliminated that fear. He had no doubt that he would come back, and that he’d always be there for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! My finals are almost over now, so I'll have more time to write. My next piece will most likely be smut, so stay tuned for that ;). Subscribe for more!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Subscribe for more :)


End file.
